


Holidays In Hell

by alphiesthecat



Series: 💖Hazbin Fluff Oneshots💖 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Musical References, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiesthecat/pseuds/alphiesthecat
Summary: For one time only the situations of Hell are allowed to spend the holidays with their relatives and friends up in Heaven.And Angel Dust is determined to make the best of it.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 💖Hazbin Fluff Oneshots💖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162088
Kudos: 10
Collections: My favorite Hazbin_Hotel fic list of all time.





	Holidays In Hell

Winter in Hell was always a very strange time of year. Everything became extremely cold to the point of ice and snow to be expected. But that wasn’t what shocked Vaggie when the time came around. The inhabitants of Hell actually still celebrated Christmas or other holidays like it throughout December. Shops and houses were all decked out in different colors, lights, and decorations. There was even a giant ten-foot-tall tree in the middle of the city. 

Vaggie was curled up asleep in her bed snuggling with Charlie when crackling static came from her phone before a soft jazzy toon began to play, making her jump her eye flying open.

“Hello, hello! Is this thing on? Is everyone listening?” Alastor's voice boomed through the speaker in his trademark talk show voice. “Oh, what am I saying, of course, you are! Good morning Pentagram City! And welcome to a very special segment! Because some momentous news has just been delivered to me from the big man himself Lucifer Magne.” He seemed to pause for an applause and cheering effect.

“Vaggie what’s going on?” Charlie yawned sitting up and rubbing at her eyes but before she could answer Alastor spoke again.

“For one time only Lucifer and the big man upstairs himself have allowed one relative or friend of you’re choosing to come down from Heaven to spend the holidays with you! Yes, you my lovely listeners! You can enter a request at the post office downtown and the person of your choosing will arrive right after. But spots to get that certain someone are limited so get there while you can!” His voice became lower and slightly menacing before the broadcast was quickly cut off and was replaced by the soft instrumental piece from before.

“I guess that explains why he’s been gone these past few days. He must have been setting this all up.” Charlie smiled as she stretched out her arms.

“It’s oddly nice especially for him. Do you think he might be up to something?” Vaggie frowned, growing highly suspicious of the announcement. 

“I don’t know but he could just be doing something kind for the citizens of Hell.” She said her smile was still in place as she defended the Radio Daemon. 

“I know you want to see the good in him hon but it’s Alastor you know what he’s capable of. And how do you know you’re dad said all that stuff? He could just be trying to screw with demons.” She murmured putting an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

“I know full well what he can do but just this once I think he’s being genuine. And I’ll call my dad as soon as I can to check he was being serious.” She replied leaning over and returning the hug. 

“I know you will but I’m still not going to trust this,” Vaggie huffed. But before she could retort a door from the second floor loudly banged open and quick footsteps raised past overhead.

“What was that?” Charlie cried breaking from the hug and jumping out of bed quickly putting her robe and slippers back on.

“I don’t know but let’s go find out,” Vaggie said putting her sleep clothes back on and snatching up her harpoon from the wall behind them and together the two rased out into the lobby. Just in time to see Angel practically sprint down the stairs nearly tripping over his own feet once or twice.

Instead of his usual attire, he wore a long red and green striped dress, a pair of short black pointy boots, a white jacket, and a cream-colored hat and scarf. 

“Angel where are you going in such a hurry?” Charlie asked as he finally reached the bottom holding her hands up to keep him from crashing into her.

“Get out of the way Charlie if those requests are going out now then I’m gonna be the first to get there!” He snapped pushing past her and running out the hotel door as his life depended on it. 

High up in Heaven Molly Danesi after hearing the announcement sped as fast as she could down to the post office where a small crowd was already gathering. She hadn’t seen her twin brother Anthony in almost seventy-four years and was more than desperate to see him at least once. Sure they had managed to call each other when they could but it just wasn’t the same.

When she reached the rapidly thinning crowd she found one of the Angel soldiers Kecethi standing near the building's door. Her white bird-like wings were folded and she was leaning against her spear, a clipboard in hand.

“Are you headed down?” She asked, glancing up from her work briefly to look at her.

“Yup!” Molly brightly said almost bouncing in place excitedly. 

“Well then lucky for your next up on the list. Someone must be excited to get you down there.” Kecethi said snapping her golden fingers and a portal made of white fire opened up in place of the post office door. “Have a safe fall and enjoy your happy holiday in Hell.” 

“Thank you Kecethi have a good day!” Molly said brightly before being harshly kicked through the portal which was quickly closed behind her. She screamed as she plummeted down through the earth having to dodge several large rocks on the way. Eventually landing on a black tar-like road. Her eyes grew wide seeing the seemingly endless city that loomed up all around her and was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

Angel Dust raised down the main road as best he could considering the ice and snow in his path his eyes narrowing on a very familiar figure. She appeared to be ahead shorter than him with pale pink almost white skin eight bright baby blue eyes short butter blonde hair with pink highlights that was fixed in corkscrew curls and was supported by a bright yellow hairband. She wore a reddish-pink double shoulder-padded suit with lighter pink sleeves that extended to the palms of all four hands, which were covered by purple and white striped fingerless gloves. And her feet were covered by what appeared to be dark red and black spotted tap shoes.

“Moll!” He shouted and began to sprint at her a big smile spreading across his face.

“Anthony!“ She exclaimed before she was pulled off her feet in a crushing hug and was spun around a few times.

“I can’t believe you’re here. I thought that announcement was just some big joke.” He said trying not to cry as he extended his extra set of arms to give a tighter hug.

“Well I’m here now aren’t I Anthony?” She grinned lithely wracking his shoulder before tightly returning the hug.

“My friends are gonna love you.” He smirked turning on his heel and speed walking back in the direction of the hotel. 

“Uh, where are you taking me exactly?” Molly asked nervously, glancing around at the tall dark colored buildings and scary-looking demons they passed.

“Do you remember that redemption project the princess started up a few months back?” Angel inquired turning down a side street. 

“Yeah, what about it?” She said frowning slightly.

“Well here it is, the princess offered me a free room only if I played nice. You know no fights, no drugs or pranks.” He explained and kicked in the door, finally setting Molly down. Since he hadn’t felt like doing it the whole way back. The others who had been still waiting in the lobby all jumped and looked up at the two in surprise.

“I’m back bitches and I would like you to meet my twin, Molly!” Angel said pushing her forward with a sweeping gesture. 

“Uh hello,” Molly said waving at them shyly. Before Charlie jumped forward shaking one of her upper hands excitedly.

“Hi, I’m Charlie, and welcome to The Happy Hotel.” She said and Angel watched in fascination as Molly’s smile grew too almost as big as hers. 

“It’s great to meet you, Princess Charlotte. My brother told me all about what you're trying to do down here.” Molly smiled and instead of bowing pulled her into a crushing hug exactly how she would've to anyone and everyone back when she was alive. Charlie shot him a surprised yet joyous look over her shoulder as she returned the hug just as enthusiastically. 

Angel just smirked giving her a big thumbs up with all six hands and made his way toward the kitchen. Knowing for a fact Molly could handle whatever the others might throw at her.

“I didn’t even know you had family either up there or down here.” Husk commented dryly from his spot at the bar glancing at him as he passed. 

“Yeah well, I don’t have to tell you everything.” He said, giving him a cheerful wave as he passed. Entering the kitchen he found Niffty sweeping while humming along to a Christmas song out of her headphones. She paused in her cleaning and pointed at the table with her free hand. Angel followed where she was pointing to see an assortment of all his favorite, treats along with a mug of freshly made coffee.

“Satan bless you Nif,” he said, eyes wide in appreciation as he took his place at the table.

“All in a day's work Mr. Angel,” the little Cyclops grinned proudly before resuming her work humming cheerfully all the while.

He picked up his fork about to dig in but paused at the last second calling out into the lobby. “Hay Molls do you want some of this?”

Pausing in her conversation with Vaggie and Charlie she called back. “Sure what are you offering me?” 

“A friend made breakfast, now get in here before I eat it all!” He called back grinning widely. Not having to be told twice Molly politely excused herself and raised into the kitchen moving carefully around the places which had already been cleaned.

The two ate in a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by soft chatter filtering in from the other room and Nifftys muttering. Once they finished Angel and Molly helped clean the rest of the kitchen before he led her upstairs.

“I know you’ve already met all the demons who live here but I forgot one more important person.” Angel grinned and flung open the door to his room where his pet pig raised out jumping into his owner's arms with an excited squeel. 

“Oh my god he’s so cute!” Molly gushed eyes practically glowing with love at the sight.

“Molly I’d like you to meet Fat Nuggets.” Angel announced handing the chubby pale pink animal over to her. Molly immediately hugged him to her chest and giggled when the pig licked her cheek. 

Quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket and after getting Molly to strike a funny pose sent a text to Cherri Bomb with the caption. “Guess who’s here?”

He and Molly spent the rest of the morning playing with his pet ignoring the rest of the world and just basking in the feeling of being together again.


End file.
